A Simple Introduction
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: A high school AU where the girls are in charge of student council and the guys are in charge of the school newspaper.


**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. This was just an idea I had in my mind, that wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think? Thanks!**

* * *

Ami introduced Mina to Kane.

Mina had moved from England and was starting her senior year in a new school, but she was determined to make the most out of it.

The two girls shared English class and were partnered up for a research paper. They were currently trying to coordinate a time to meet up, which was hard due to Ami's busy schedule.

"And then I have a Student Council meeting," she mumbled, "We have a 'Welcome Back' barbecue this weekend, which I'm apparently in charge of."

"Could I possibly help?" Mina asked shyly, "I've always enjoyed publicity work."

Ami had an idea, "You should join Student Council! We're looking for a Publicity Officer and I got it by default because of Rei, she's President, who only persuaded me to join student council because it would look good on college applications."

She then scribbled down Rei's contact information, "I'll call her later to tell her you're interested."

Mina couldn't help but laugh, "You really don't want to do public relations, do you?"

Ami blushed, "I'm being too pushy, aren't I? I'm so sorry! This is unlike me. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. I'm sure I can manage this or maybe someone else will want the position -"

"I'll do it," the blonde cut her off, "I've only got one year here so I might as well keep busy."

She relaxed her shoulders, "I'm not sure why I feel so comfortable around you," she smiled, "It's like we've been friends for so long."

Mina agreed.

The two kept walking until Ami turned her head, "Oh. This is the journalism room. I should introduce you to Kane, the Editor-In-Chief of the school newspaper."

Mina followed her into the room and saw two guys looking at a computer screen. The boy with curly blond hair was typing furiously, while the boy with platinum blond hair was standing up.

He sighed, "Zach, the website looked fine."

"I don't want it to look _fine,_" the one sitting responded, "I want it to look amazing! I want people to look at the website and be wowed!"

The other boy sighed again and turned around. He was taken by surprise at the guests, "Hi Ami."

"Hi Kane," Ami responded, "This is Mina. She's going to be the new Publicity Officer so I figured you two should meet."

Kane laughed, "Aren't you Publicity Officer?"

"Not anymore, hopefully," she looked at Mina who nodded.

"Maybe we could exchange numbers," Kane suggested, "I'll probably see you more often to help publicize events."

Zach snorted but tried to disguise it by coughing.

"That's quite forward," Mina gave him a flirty smile, "I haven't gotten the position yet."

"You will," Kane responded with an equal look.

* * *

Mina introduced Rei to Jun.

Or more like, Rei introduced herself.

It happened by pure chance, while waiting in line for free ice cream during the first week of school. The line was starting to get rowdy and Mina had been pushed to Jun's side. She found herself getting to the ice cream stand sooner than expected, so she didn't complain.

"Here," the seller handed Jun two, "For you and your sister."

"Oh, she's not my…" Jun looked at her and was briefly surprised before understanding the seller's mistake. The girl who stood next to him had blue eyes (though his were darker) and blond hair (yet his was lighter).

Not wanting to hold up the line, he handed the ice cream cup to Mina. She replied with a quiet 'thanks' and the two walked away, finding only one available table. Mina opened the top and slowly scooped a small piece.

Jun watched her, "Are you new?"

She looked at him, "Do I give off a 'I'm new here' vibe or is everyone just really observant?"

He laughed, "Most of us attended the same middle school so we're all familiar with faces. I would have remembered a pretty face like yours."

Mina shook her head at the comment and they properly introduced themselves. She told him that Ami had set her up with the Student Council President to talk about an open student council position.

"I'm supposed to meet," Mina looked at her paper, "Rei?"

"And that's me," a voice joined them.

They looked up to see a raven haired girl with dark eyes, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "I was hoping to get some ice cream but the line got a bit rowdy."

"You can have mine," Jun suddenly blurted out.

Rei asked cautiously, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I haven't opened it or anything."

She hesitated but Jun held out the ice cream cup to her. Rei waited a moment before taking it from him. She gave him a smile as if no one had ever done anything nice for her and he tried to control the blush forming on his cheeks.

The two avoided eye contact the rest of the time as Mina looked at them with curiosity. Jun focused on his hands, while Rei fiddled with the ice cream spoon.

After a few minutes, Rei spoke first, "So should we get going?"

Mina got up, "We'll see you around, Jun."

He wasn't sure how true that statement was but nodded. He could still hear them as they walked away.

"He's cute, huh?" Mina said.

"Um, y-yeah, I guess," Rei sputtered out and kept her head down.

Mina then turned around and gave Jun a wink.

Zach was out of the job - he found himself a new wingman.

* * *

Rei introduced Lita to Nick.

They met while they were helping out with the 'Welcome Back' Barbecue at the quad on campus. Rei was

walking around, making sure everything was in order. Ami and Mina were organizing the tables where the food and drinks would go.

Kane and Nick arrived a few minutes after with various bottles of juice and water. They set the items down and Rei noticed Kane standing very close to Mina. The two couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Nick walked up to the girl in charge, "Anything else you need help with?"

"Can you stick around for a bit?" Rei asked, "Lita will be coming with food and knowing her, she might have prepared too much of it."

Her attention then went to Jun, who was in charge of the music. A girl sporting a ponytail appeared a few minutes later and was carrying far too many plates. He rushed over to her and took a few before looking down at her.

Her eyes got wide, "Hi."

"Hi," he responded.

Rei's voice broke their gazes, "Oh good, you're here, Lita. Nick, could you accompany her to her car and get the rest of the food?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded.

They put the plates down, letting Ami and Mina arrange them. It was a short walk and she opened the passenger door, where plates filled with sweets occupied the seat.

Nick was surprised, "You made all of this?"

"Not all of it," Lita handed him a few plates, "Some of these are left-overs from the bakery shop where I work."

"Oh, I think I've seen you," he acknowledged, "My friends and I usually stop by for coffee. But I've got to admit, I'm a sucker for those chocolate-covered macaroons."

"So you're the one responsible of buying all those?" she teased him, "They're almost always gone."

Nick laughed, "Guilty."

They walked back to the rest of the group and noticed a few of the students were early. They finished with set up and watched the event unfold. Rei stood by Jun, making sure his music was appropriate, but seemed to look at ease. Ami kept her eyes on her book and completely missed the glances a curly blond boy was throwing her way. Mina danced along to the music, while Kane watched in amusement. Nick stood by the food, but was disappointed that so much of the food was gone.

Lita made her way to him and held out her hand, which had two chocolate-covered macaroons individually wrapped in a napkin. Nick never looked happier.

"I may have stowed these away for you," her voice was soft.

His hand seemed to engulf hers and he let it linger there for a moment, "My hero."

* * *

Lita introduced Ami to Zach.

Or rather, Lita introduced Zach to Ami.

The girls were at the bakery shop where Lita worked. Ami was biting her lip, disappointed that she couldn't understand where her website went wrong. She had taken this class as her extracurricular, but was starting to regret this choice.

Lita was leaning on the counter, "I wish I could be more help."

She shook her head, "It's ok. I just need to retrace my steps, though that's going to take a while."

The door opened, allowing two boys to enter - one had mahogany hair, while the other had blond curly hair that was tied back.

"Hi Lita," Nick gave her a smile.

"Oh, hi Nick," a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She proceeded to give him his usual order with extra chocolate-covered macaroons "on the house."

The boy who accompanied him rolled his eyes, but had a small smile of his own. He looked around the shop and saw Ami.

"Hey," his smile got wider, "I saw you at the journalism room the other day."

She looked at him for a minute before making the connection, "Oh yes! Hi."

"Hey Zach, maybe you could help Ami with her assignment?" Lita said from behind the counter, "You're a web expert."

"Ehh, more or less," the blond waved a hand.

Ami was silent. A part of her was being stubborn - she wanted more time to figure it out herself, and she was sure that she could do it after a while. Another part of her encouraged the help - if she got the website out of the way, then she could focus on her other subjects, which were actually mandatory.

Zach stood in front of her, "I don't mind."

Ami moved her backpack to let him sit. He took the laptop from her to see what she had worked on.

Lita walked over with some treats and coffee, winking at her friend before going back to Nick. She looked at her friend with confusion. Zach wasn't paying attention but mumbled a 'thanks.'

"Hm," Zach's face was close the screen as he typed, "Your syntax is off - not all of it, just some. I can probably fix these in a few minutes, but it'll still need work," he clicked a few more keys.

He spoke up again, "Your colors are nice, there's a lot of blue. I would suggest black text and a few other dark colors."

Ami scribbled his comments onto her notebook. She was starting to feel a bit better about the help.

Nick said goodbye to Lita and waved over to Zach. The blond nodded and grabbed a napkin, scribbling something down, "I have to get back to school before Kane kills us for not making our deadline. Here's my number so text me when you want to meet again."

"Thanks, Zach," her voice was soft.

"It's not a problem," he grabbed his coffee, "I like you - helping you," he noticed the slip up but left before she could respond.


End file.
